


Transitions

by 324queer21 (eysharryfreakingpotter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alive Pietro AU, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Comics Day, Jewish Steve Rogers, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Trans Male Character, trans Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eysharryfreakingpotter/pseuds/324queer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed since the twins last were in a temple.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Age of Ultron, Pietro's alive AU AKA the AU of all our hearts bc we're in denial.  
> Originally written for Jewish Comics Day and posted on Tumblr.

Pietro glanced at the stack of kippot as he paced back and forth, breathing deeply to try and quell his anxiety. This was his first time in a temple since losing his parents, since Hydra’s experiments, since becoming an Avenger. That was enough to be nervous about, and he’d talked through all that with Wanda. If people would stare, how it would feel to be back after so much had changed. But that wasn’t all that had changed for Pietro. This was the first time he’d been in a temple since he’d come out as transgender, and he had forgotten about that aspect of things in the middle of worrying about everything else.

The Maximoff twins had come to the temple with Steve, who was already a member, and had arrived early, wanting to get settled before too many people had come, trying to avoid too many curious eyes. Wanda and Steve had gone in quickly, not noticing what had stalled Pietro in the entrance. It should be so simple but… What if someone here didn’t see him as male? What if someone questioned him about it? Since coming out he’d always covered his head when praying at home, but he’d never actually worn a kippah before.

After a few minutes of deliberation, Steve came back to see where he had gone. “Pietro, are you coming in?”

“Yeah, I was just trying to decide…”

Steve followed his eyes to the assorted loaner kippot on the table and laughed. “Can’t pick one?”

“No, it’s not that… It’s just… I’m not sure if I should wear one.”

“Of course you should. You are a boy, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes, but… What if people here don’t see me as one and think I’m weird for wearing one?”

“You are a boy, so God sees you as a boy, so you should wear one.”

“Right. You’re right. I’m just… I’m already one of the freaks that Hydra experimented on, I don’t want to make things weird about the whole trans thing too.”

“It would be weirder not to wear one.” Steve reached over to the stack of kippot and grabbed one in the pattern of his shield, placing it on Pietro’s head “And besides, you’re not a freak. You’re an Avenger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this is based on the true story of me standing like a dork in the entrance to my campus Hillel the first time I went to services there.


End file.
